Trying again
by M.Castellan
Summary: Harry reflects on his life and past friendships, and what he finds is sorely lacking.


Looking down at the files of his latest case, Harry couldn't help but let his mind wander back to a different time, one filled with adventure and excitement. He remembered wishing for a normal life, a life without the threat of death hanging over him at every turn. He had to admit, it was nice no longer having a parent killing, lunatic of a Dark Lord after him any more. Still, his life tended to feel a little droll when his greatest enemy was the mountain of files on his desk that never seemed to get any smaller. Even Malfoy, Draco now, was someone Harry considered a friend. Honestly, right about now, Draco was a better than Ron was, or had ever been. Harry didn't have many friends left over from his original group that had formed during his Hogwarts years. He and Neville still hung out sometimes, but everyone else? Not so much. Hermione and Ron were married with kids. After Ron had realized he couldn't ride on Harry's coattails for the rest of his life he had sort of just drifted out of Harry's life. Though not before they had had a huge row over him milking their friendship, and the fame that came with being Harry's friend, for all it was worth and giving literally nothing in return. Before their friendship had turned south Ron would always be stopping by at odd hours, looking for handouts and generally making a nuisance of himself. Often he could be found loudly proclaiming the evil of Slytherins and how he would have locked them all up himself if he had decided to become an Auror. (Having not passed the majority of his classes, Ron couldn't actually become an Auror like he had planned so he and Hermione had stayed at Grimmauld up until Harry had kicked them out. They were now living off of Hermione's salary as an Unspeakable.) These daily visits had often put Harry in a very awkward spot considering the amount of Slytherins he worked with on a daily basis.  
Harry had divorced Ginny a few years ago, they had married right after Hogwarts, at Ginny and Molly's nagging, and had only lasted a little over a year before Harry had had enough. The constant push for Harry to go out with her to different parties and get togethers when he had only wanted to go to sleep after a long day had been wearing on his nerves. Her complete refusal to even talk about the possibility of having children, and then of course the other man in her life, had finally drove Harry to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. To the loud protests of Molly, her two youngest children, and Hermione, Harry and his solicitors had drawn up the divorce papers for Ginny to sign. They had gone to the Goblins and had them break the magical contract that had come with their binding and had then gone through Grimmauld and cleared out anything of hers that had been left. He had changed the wards, having had taken an interest in them while they had been on the run, so that only he and those he keyed in could get into, see, or even come near the house. And after all of that had finally sat down with the Goblins to go over his various bank statements that had piled up over the years. According to the Goblins, Harry should have been receiving bank statements since the day he had turned 11 due to the fact that he was the only remaining Potter. They had been incensed to know that someone had placed a mail ward around him, letting him receive only owls from those keyed into them, and the only people keyed into his wards had been Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and any official Hogwarts letters that might have come his way. The reason why the Goblins were so upset was because it was very illegal to stop someone from receiving any correspondence from the Goblins, which had been specifically stated in the treaty that ended the Goblin Wars. The person to have put up the wards had seriously insulted the Goblins by putting up the wards and had greatly deprived Harry of many different things that were just now coming to light.


End file.
